Utopía
by Ms. Kinky
Summary: —Es extraño—murmuro. Sasuke le lanzo una mirada interrogativa y el rubito le sonrió—que el zorro no te haya matado.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fic de Naruto y mas que nada de esta parejita a la que amo con todo mi ser, seeh ahí que joder al Uchiha xD, en fin, espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirla, Dios aunque siento ahora que la leo me quedo muy fantasiosa naah pero no importa así soy yo wuajaja!!**

**Solo una cosa es Narusasu…advertidos hum!!**

**Disclaimer: en fin Naruto no me pertenece…es propiedad del Uchiha menor que tiene un contrato con Kishi-sama. **

Miro la blanca luna que se alzaba por el oscuro cielo y dejo que la suave brisa acariciara su rostro.

Había olvidado la última vez que estuvo en ese hermoso lugar, fue cuando niño, sus padres decidieron pasar las vacaciones en aquella playa perdida; se había enfadado con ellos, pero ahora agradecía que su padre le hubiera ignorado.

Se sentó en la suave arena y flexiono sus rodillas abrazándolas, cerró los ojos y los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente.

Todo era igual a excepción de que en ese tiempo tenía ocho años, todavía no se le había quitado el enojo y decidió caminar un rato, pero se perdió y no había nadie a quien pedir ayuda, así que, cansado se había tirado sobre la arena y se había puesta a mirar el cielo negro, la luna plateada se alzaba esplendorosa y a su alrededor sus súbditas estrellas.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, hasta que un viento frio lo hizo despertarse, trato de ver que hora era en su reloj y se asusto al darse cuenta que pasaba de la media noche…sus padres estarían histéricos por su desaparición.

Vio a lo lejos una pequeña luz y esperanzado, se levanto y camino hacia ella—¡disculpa!—pero fue ignorado—¡Oye!— conforme se acercaba noto que esta se internaba en la selva, indeciso la siguió pero el temor comenzaba a crecer en su interior al ver que la playa iba desapareciendo cada vez mas. Los guio hasta una cascada, provocando que el pequeño se detuviera a la orilla del lago, se encontraba maravillado envuelto en aquel mágico lugar, dio un paso y su pie se zambullo en el agua, noto que esta se encontraba tibia así que curioso camino un poco más, hasta que le llego a los muslos, su instinto le advertía que era peligroso pero se encontraba tan ensimismado que no le hizo caso y siguió jugando. Un ruido lo saco de su burbuja y observo que al otro lado se encontraba aquella luz, que en esos momentos se le antojo espectral, comenzó a mecerse, como si estuviera bailando…y entonces la verdadera magia comenzó.

Se vio rodeado por muchas lucecitas de colores; pequeñas hadas que jugaban en la superficie del agua, en una roca al otro extremo; unas hermosas mujeres peinaban sus sedosos cabellos y le miraban curiosas y tras el un curioso caballo blanco bebía agua; su cuerno resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna, la luz voló hasta arriba de la cascada y se situó en medio de esta sobre una roca, hizo un pequeño destello y desapareció para dar lugar a un zorro blanco de ojos dorados, le miraba fijamente como evaluándolo pero después se dio la vuelta y se perdió de su vista.

—Le gustas—se volteo asustado, y se topo con un niño de cabello rubio y mirada azulada.

— ¿q-quién eres?—su voz tembló.

—no tengas miedo, no te hare daño—camino hacia el—me llamo Naruto ¿y tu?

Respiro profundamente—Sasuke—lo miro de arriba a abajo y vio que nada mas vestía un pantalón corto un poco desgastado.

—Es extraño—murmuro. Sasuke le lanzo una mirada interrogativa y el rubito le sonrió—que el zorro no te haya matado.

El pelinegro lo miro horrorizado, Naruto al ver esto no pudo evitar una risita, pero le tomo la mano y lo guio cascada arriba. Caminaron por la orilla del rio, cada vez estaba más sorprendido, había criaturas mágicas por todos lados.

— ¿Adonde vamos?—pregunto.

—Confía en mí—llegaron a un gran sauce y el zorro blanco estaba frente a este.

—Hola Kyu—se acerco al pequeño animal y se sentó a su costado—ven—señalo a su lado y el pelinegro un poco tímido hizo lo mismo—vamos tócalo—tomo su mano y la acerco al lomo del animal, que en esos momento se encontraba acostado en sus piernas.

—es tan hermoso—susurro.

—es un espíritu—señalo hacia arriba—un espíritu de la luna.

El pelinegro estaba tan ensimismado con el tierno animal, que no se dio cuenta de la mirada sobre el.

—nunca antes te había visto.

—Venimos de vacaciones—explico—por cierto, mis padres y mi hermano han de estar preocupados por mi ausencia—le miro preocupado— ¿tu-tu podrías llevarme de regreso?

El rubio lo miro de reojo y se levanto, bajo la mirada inquisidora de Sasuke.

—No—sentencio. El zorro levanto su cabeza y miro a Sasuke, a pesar de que su semblante se veía tranquilo sus ojos estaban cristalinos, dirigió su vista al rubio y ladro.

—No me convencerás—dijo molesto, ladro nuevamente, Naruto chasqueo fastidiado, se giro enfurruñado y le tendió una mano al pelinegro—esta bien.

— ¿De verdad?—le miro esperanzado.

—pero nadie debe saber de este lugar ¿entendido?—advirtió.

—si

Caminaron por largo rato hasta que pudo divisar la playa, emocionado acelero un poco el paso y apuro a su acompañante.

—bien, ahora ¿hacia donde?—giro la cabeza a ambos lados, rascándose la barbilla pensativo.

—Por aquí—siguieron por el lado derecho de la playa, Sasuke iba unos pasos más atrás.

— ¿Qué sucede?—interrogo el rubio.

—Nada—y con eso, siguieron en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, el rubio se detuvo a la entrada.

—Bien me voy—se dio la vuelta, pero fue detenido.

—Espera… ¿nos veremos mañana cierto?—tardo unos minutos en contestar, sopesando la pregunta.

—Si—y se despidieron.

Así paso todos los días, se escapaba por las noches y se veían en la playa, para después internarse a la selva y perderse en ese mundo mágico…tan utópico. Pero a pesar de que hablaban y jugaban, el rubio jamás había hablado sobre sus padres o su vida, por lo regular era Sasuke el que hablaba y el pequeño Uchiha por temor a perder a Naruto, decidió no preguntar.

El último día fue muy doloroso, Sasuke no quería irse y Naruto no quiera que Sasuke se fuera, así para que el moreno no le olvidara Naruto decidió hacer algo especial.

— ¿Adonde vamos?—el rubio había cubierto sus ojos con un pañuelo y le empojaba por la espalda cuidando que no cayera.

—Confía en mí—soltó una risita.

El moreno bufo fastidiado, pero igual se dejaba guiar, hasta que al fin se detuvieron.

—Mi casa—el ojiazul destapo sus ojos y Sasuke miro asombrado la casita que se encontraba arriba de un árbol— ¿te gustaría subir? —le tomo la mano y le ayudo a escalara el gran árbol.

—Vaya—se quedo sin palabras.

—si—rio—te voy a extrañar—soltó de repente.

—yo también.

Naruto se acerco al azabache y lo abrazo, el moreno no tardo en corresponderle, tibias lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de los dos y Sasuke fue el primero en soltar el llanto.

—v-vendre…el pr-proximo…a-año—hipaba—es una promesa.

—no importa te esperare—tomo las mejillas del ojinegro y limpio las lagrimas.

Aquella noche en los brazos del otro vieron las estrellas, acompañados del silencio.

El día siguiente fue muy frio y las nubes oscurecían el cielo, pronto llovería. Sasuke nunca había sentido tanta tristeza, sus padres le consentían con todo, y su hermano igual, lo que pedía se le daba, por eso cuando abordaron el avión y su madre no paraba de preguntarle si estaba bien, el prefirió dormir.

Desgraciadamente Sasuke no pudo cumplir su promesa, ya que su hermano había muerto y la familia estaba devastada. Cada año surgía una nueva escusa, era como si alguien deseara que el pequeño niño de ojos negros no se volviera a encontrar con el niño huérfano de cabellos rubios. Pasaron los años y aquellas vacaciones se vieron lejanas y después olvidadas, al igual que el recuerdo de un niño de ojos azules y pantalones desgastados.

**Y bien que les pareció… en fin aunque ya tengo la segunda parte, no la subiré si no dejan review (aunque se que lo hare a fin de cuentas TToTT)**

**En fin no sean malitos y ayúdenme a salvar hermoso nekokos…si no pregúntenle a Sasu-chan, esta en peligro de extinción UoU.**


	2. Chapter 2

aqui la conti, espero les guste *un poco nerviosa*

jejeje

* * *

Cuando cumplió los veintiún años, decidió mudarse a su propio departamento alegando que ya tenia la edad suficiente para mantenerse el solo y no ser mas una molestia, su padre se negó diciendo que no hacia falta aquello que siempre le amarían y no era una molestia pero no pudo hacerlo cambiar de parecer, su madre por el contrario le apoyo y se ofreció a ayudarle a empaquetar las cosas y así entre los dos terminaron más rápido, mientras el bajaba las cajas al primer piso, le pidió que revisara que no faltase nada.

Abrió las puertas del closet revisando que no hubiera nada pero le llamo la atención una caja que se encontraba arriba, en un rincón, tomo un pequeño banquito del baño y se subió a este; con un poco de esfuerzo la alcanzo y la situó en el suelo, llevada por la curiosidad corto las cintas que la sellaban y la abrió: eran los juguetes y demás cosas de Sasuke cuando era pequeño.

— ¡mama creo qu…—se detuvo abruptamente al entrar a su, ahora antigua, habitación: su madre se encontraba sentada en el suelo, sacando de una caja sus cosas de cuando era pequeño— ¿Qué haces?

La mujer lo miro sorprendida, pero al instante le regalo una sonrisa—creí que habías regalado todas tus cosas.

—si bueno, había algunas a las que le tenia mucho cariño—trato de explicar. Se sentó a su lado y saco de la caja un osito de peluche color azul; dos botoncitos negros eran sus ojos, uno de sus ojos estaba medio caído; una bolita roja su nariz y un hilito blanco su boca.

—Fue el que te regalo Itachi cuando tenias cinco años—su voz se escuchaba un poco cortada.

—Si—afirmo, distraído en sus recuerdos—sentí que si lo daba, le estaría traicionando.

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron cálidamente, a pesar de que lo extrañaban su recuerdo ya no dolía, hablar de el ya no era una carga y al contrario les reconfortaba y les hacia sentir felices de haberlo tenido en sus vidas, inclusive muchas veces se ponían a platicar con el, en su altar.

—y… ¿esto que es?—saco un pañuelo naranja con estampados en forma de espiral de color amarillo.

—eso…—lo tomo con una mano y lo sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos, lo analizo fijamente dándole vueltas, pero al final se rindió—no recuerdo.

—ay mi vida, tenias tantas cosas que ya no recuerdas porque—reía divertida la mujer—bueno te dejare solo para que pienses lo que harás con la caja.

Observo nuevamente el pañuelo en su mano, sentía una opresión en su pecho, era como si algo le faltara, giro su vista hacia la ventana y miro el cielo azulado, de repente unas voces retumbaron en su cabeza, como un flashazo.

"_Vendré el próximo año…es una promesa."_

"_No importa te esperare"_

—Na…Naruto—pronuncio de forma inconsciente—Naruto—repitió, saboreando el nombre, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en sus labios y como en su pecho, su corazón latía frenéticamente.

Y como si de una película se trátese, millones de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, una tras otra, diferentes lugares pero con una persona en particular, un niño rubio de ojos azules. Sonrió como hacia tiempo no lo hacia y una traviesa lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

—Naruto…Naruto—repitió con ansia, apreso la anaranjada pañoleta en su pecho y beso una de sus esquinas—al fin te encontré—susurro.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se adentro a la cocina donde estaba su mama, la abrazo y la levanto en el aire, haciéndola girar, sin poder contener una carcajada de alegria. Su madre un poco sorprendida y asustada al principio, rio con el dejándose hacer.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?—pregunto ya cuando la bajo.

— ¡Lo encontré mama!—gritaba eufórico— después de tanto buscar. Lo he encontrado.

— ¿Qué has encontrado mi vida?—acaricio con cariño su mejilla.

— aquello que me hacia falta—explico todavía agitado.

— No entiendo ni amor—hablo confundida.

Respiro profundamente, intentando calmarse, guio a su madre hacia una de las sillas del comedor y se sentó a su lado.

—recuerdas que en unas vacaciones fuimos a una playa virgen, que yo me enfade con ustedes y me escape—miro a la mujer que asentía atenta—pues conocí a un chico y nos hicimos amigos, prometí que iría las próximas vacaciones pero Itachi murió y después fue el traslado de papá y así sucedieron varias cosas por las cuales no pudimos ir nuevamente, hasta que lo olvide.

— Pero aun así no entiendo—lo miro— ¿Por qué te hacia falta?

—después de Itachi, el se convirtió en mi persona especial, me refugiaba en su recuerdo y aquello me ayudaba a no sentirme solo, pero cuando lo olvide era… como si algo me faltara—saco una tela naranja de su bolsillo y se lo enseño a su madre—por accidente me traje su pañuelo.

—ahora recuerdo que siempre lo abrazabas por las noches.

—si…esto, madre—hablo dudativo—yo…quisiera saber cual playa era, me gustaría ir una vez mas.

La mujer lo miro enternecida, pero asintió.

Dos días después se encontraba en el aeropuerto, siendo acompañado por sus padres, deseándole un buen viaje.

Duro seis horas en vuelo, se la paso recordando aquel verano, sobre todo a cierto niño de mirada azulada, y no pudo evitar que una interrogante invadiera su cabeza.

_¿Me recordara?_ Se preguntaba angustiado.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la ciudad, tuvo que tomar una avioneta que lo llevo hacia la playa, que ahora sabia que se llamaba _Pequeña Utopía_ y vaya que si le quedaba ese nombre. Perfectamente.

Se instalo en una pequeña cabaña, alejada de la aldea. Desempaco sus cosas y decidió dormir un poco ya que esa noche habría una celebración en honor al Dios de la Luna.

Se levanto ya tarde, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, tomo una ducha y decidió vestirse con una playera verde y unos shorts cortos, después de todo era una playa ¿no?, salió cuando había oscurecido y se encamino hacia la aldea que desde donde se encontraba podía escuchar el barullo que hacían.

Cuando entro a la aldea fue recibido por hermosas mujeres que vestían largas faldas de colores y un pequeño top blanco, estaban descalzas y sus cabezas eran adornadas por un corona de flores azules. Una de ellas se acerco y le coloco en la cabeza una corona de flores amarillas y lo tomo del brazo guiándolo por el festival, le explico que aquella celebración se debía a que cada año el Dios de la Luna les protegía de algún desastre.

Un tanto sorprendido, le pidió a la joven, que ahora se fijaba sus cabellos eran rosados y sus ojos verde jade, que le hablara mas sobre aquel día. Y así caminaron por largo rato, escuchando la leyenda que encerraba ese día en especial, que ahora recordaba era 10 de Octubre.

A eso de la media noche, salió a la playa a observar el mar, miro la blanca luna que se alzaba por el oscuro cielo y dejo que la suave brisa acariciara su rostro.

Hace 12 años que había ido a ese lugar contra su propia voluntad y ahora regresaba a encontrar lo que había perdido.

Se sentó en la suave arena y flexiono sus rodillas abrazándolas y cerró los ojos, no noto cuando fue que se quedo dormido, pero una extraña melodía lo despertó, giro hacia atrás pero la aldea que hace unas horas estaba iluminada, se encontraba vacía, se levanto y camino, guiándose por aquel hermoso sonido.

Llego a un rompeolas y allí sobre ellas una luz espectral, resplandecía. Hizo un leve parpadeo y dejo ver a un familiar zorro blanco de ojos dorados, este giro hacia el y lo miro solemnemente, para después dar un salto hasta el y ladrar suavemente, se hinco y le acaricio la cabeza de forma cariñosa.

—Kyu—recordó—no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.

El pequeño animal lamio su mano y se hecho sobre el, lamiendo su cara, Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse por las cosquillas que le hacia el tierno zorrito.

—el te ha extrañado—aquella voz le paralizo. Quito al espíritu sobre el, cargándolo y se levanto.

Ya no era aquel niño que alguna vez conoció, su cabello era un poco mas largo, sus ojos azules destilaban cierta madures pero igual tenían un extraño brillo inocente y salvaje, su respingada nariz, su carnosa y rosada boca, aquella barbilla fuerte, su musculado pecho y sus largas piernas cubiertas solo por un pantalón color tierra desgastado.

—Na-Naruto—no pudo evitar tartamudear—yo…lo siento—agacho la cabeza.

—cuando te vi recostado como aquella vez, sentí un deja vú, , pero cuando Kyu te reconoció y se te lanzo, me sentí tan feliz y completo—su voz se salía calmada, tan profunda.

—Yo…de verdad….quería regresar, volver a verte pero mi hermano murió y después sucedieron muchas cosas…

—Lo se—le cortó—Kyu me contaba.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto confundido. El pequeño zorrito salto de sus brazos, para perderse en la selva.

—Después de todo es un espíritu de la luna—se acerco—pero sabes—pregunto cómplice—, Kyu no fue el único que te extraño—lo estrecho en sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez del moreno.

—Naruto—se aferro a el.

—Creí que nunca regresarías, que me habías olvidado—hablo en su oido—pero mantuve mi promesa: de que siempre te esperaría.

—No te equivocas, si te olvide—escondió su cara en la curvatura del cuello, aspirando su aroma—pero cuando vi tu pañoleta, los recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza.

— ¿Mi pañoleta?—pregunto sorprendido.

—Si—se alejo un poco, desamarrándose de la mano la tela de color naranja y espirales amarillos—fue con la que me cubriste los ojos el ultimo día ¿lo recuerdas?

—si, así que tu te la llevaste, por eso no la encontraba—dijo divertido.

—Lo siento—agacho la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco.

—sabes…—tomo la pañoleta—ahí algo que quisiera darte—la coloco sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Que haces?—pregunto sobresaltado.

—Confía en mi—le susurro al odio, haciendo estremecer a Sasuke.

Lo agarro de la cintura y acerco sus cuerpos lo más que pudo, con su otra mano acaricio su mejilla y después la coloco tras su nuca, beso su frente, después sus ojos, su nariz y al final su boca; esto sorprendió al moreno pero correspondió finalmente pasando sus brazos por sobre su cuello: movían sus labios suavemente, con ternura, diciendo con acciones lo que se callaba con palabras, deseoso de mas el rubio lamio un poco los labios contrarios, pidiendo permiso…permiso que fue concebido, introdujo su lengua, buscando a la compañera, bailando con ella, explorando y saboreando aquella húmeda cavidad, pero desgraciadamente sus pulmones clamaron oxigeno, así que se separaron lentamente, unidos por un hilito de saliva.

—Vaya—dijo de forma agitada.

—Si—respondió de igual manera, sonriendo inconscientemente, recordando un sucedo del pasado.

Se recostaron en la suave arena, contemplando el oscuro cielo. Sasuke recargo su cabeza en el fornido pecho y se dedico a escuchar los calmados latidos.

—Naruto—hablo titubeante.

— ¿mn?—contesto adormilado, una de sus manos acariciaba los cabellos azabaches y con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con la del moreno en su pecho.

—Feliz cumpleaños—se levanto un poco para alcanzar su mejilla y darle un pequeño beso.

— ¿Cómo lo…—pregunto asombrado.

—La leyenda—respondió encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a su posición anterior, esta vez cerrando los ojos, entregándose al Dios de los sueños: Morfeo. Esto causo que no pudiera ver la maravillosa sonrisa que afloraba en un sonrosado rubio.

—Gracias…—escucho y después sintió como un beso era depositado en su frente—por estar conmigo.

* * *

si lo se, el fial fue muuy raro, pero en si el fic no fue pensado detalladamente, escuchaba la cancion y conforme salia lo escribia, he hay el porque no detalla mucho a los personajes...en fin gracias por sus comentarios en serio, aunque uno no pida ayudan a subir el animo wuaajajaja...

talvez haga un epilogo, no se esque me dan nervios...xP

rewievs??

recuerden salven a los nekokos.


End file.
